With present communication systems there are some drawbacks due to the fact that communication is necessarily restricted to users having communicators which are configured to exchange data according to a predetermined communication common protocol. For example, cellular network communication systems allow a certain number of subscribers to communicate with each other when they are inside a predetermine region “covered” by the same network.
A first solution to that problem has been provided for by creating “standard” communication system to which most of the mobile phones comply. However, even these “standard” systems, for example the GSM cellular system, are strictly limited to certain types of use mobile communicators such as cellular phones, and do not permit a user to go beyond predetermined regions, or devices.
These problems represent a big obstacle for a world-wide “universal” use of mobile communicators, which may be of different types, such as lap tops, personal digital assistants, mobile phones and the like which can not, at present, communicate with other communication devices wherever located and based on whatever communicating protocol.
In particular, there is a need for a communication system permitting vending apparatus to be joined to users having mobile communicators of different types without specific configuration procedures having to be implemented beforehand.